


Under the mistletoe

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Taichi catches Yamato under the mistletoe and posessive Takeru ensues. Taito, Taiyama





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance.. I suck at kissing scenes... And I’m not too happy with how this whole fic turned out, but I did finish it and am now posting it. Try to enjoy and please leave your comments!

Ken’s Christmas parties had become somewhat of an annual thing amongst the Chosen Children. This was the fourth year running and, unlike the first year, all Chosen Children were present, including the elder team. Everyone was chatting and laughing in Ken’s spacious lounge, occasionally nibbling on some random snack item or taking a swig from a soda can.

The house had been decorated inside and out, with tinsel, snowflake cut-outs, and mistletoe. Fairy lights twinkled in the windows and a large, decorated spruce occupied the far corner. There was a pile of multi-coloured packages underneath the tree, waiting to be handed out and unwrapped.

Christmas music was playing softly in the background, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Or, it would have been peaceful, if it weren’t for Daisuke insisting on picking a play-fight with Takeru.

Yamato chuckled at the two kids’ antics and grabbed an empty pretzel bowl, taking it to the kitchen for a refill.

“Oh, hey Hikari. I didn’t even notice you leaving the other room.”

The brunette pulled herself out of the fridge, holding two cans of diet soda, “I left a while ago, actually. Miyako and I ran out of drinks and I needed to go to the bathroom, so I said I’d grab something on the way back.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you’d better hurry back, if you want to catch the tail-end of Takeru and Daisuke’s fight.”

Hikari laughed, shaking her head, “Oh those two... Even on Christmas Eve...” With that, she left Yamato to his own devices.

Said blond grabbed one of the many bags on the kitchen table and proceeded to rip it open and pour the contents into the bowl. Though at a huge crash, he rushed to the kitchen doorway to see what was happening. At the same time, Taichi rushed out from the bathroom, to his right.

“What’s going on?” Taichi asked the roomful of younger Chosen. His reply was a few sheepish grins and Daisuke, on the floor, surrounded by popcorn.

“Figures.” Yamato said, as Taichi rolled his eyes – only to have them land on something dangling above blond’s head. His face adopted a mischievous grin and his eyes fell to stare at the other male. Yamato visibly tensed and turned weary blue eyes towards his best friend. “You’re up to something.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I can feel it.” The blue eyes narrowed and pale arms were crossed. “Spill, what are you thinking?”

Taichi just grinned innocently, casting a quick glance at the rest of their friends. Everyone looked confused, but their curiosity was keeping them silent. Brown eyes flew back to stare into blue, as the brunet moved closer to his victim. Yamato took a step back, but bumped into the doorframe, which prevented him from moving further from the still-advancing Taichi.

With only a few inches between them, Taichi’s grin widened and he whispered, “Mistletoe.”

Blue eyes widened, shooting up, then back to eye-level, to meet brown. Excited whispers arose from the lounge, but the two elder leaders were deaf to them.

Taichi brought a tanned hand up to brush the backs of his fingers against the other’s pale cheek. The hand then moved to gently cup the back of Yamato’s neck, pulling him closer. Taichi tilted his head slightly and met Yamato’s lips halfway.

Somehow, Yamato wasn’t shocked by the gesture, nor was he panicking. He was surprisingly calm, considering that he was kissing his best friend – or rather, his best friend was kissing him – he wasn’t doing much of anything. Upon realising this, the blond ordered his lips to move. So they did.

The lounge was deadly silent; none of the other kids made a sound or dared to move whilst the elder leaders continued their lip-lock.

Ever the courageous one, Taichi moved in, pressing Yamato further into the doorframe. His tanned hands had found their way to the slender hips, rubbing gently back and forth. Yamato’s hands were tangled in the brunet’s thick tresses, occasionally tugging at the strands.

The kiss was turning more passionate as time went on; mouths were opening and practically devouring the other’s, heads tilting to go deeper.

Only when Taichi’s hands started wandering up Yamato’s shirt did Takeru decide that they’d had enough. “Oi!”

The elders pulled apart, panting from their strenuous activity. They continued to stare at each other, until an excited squeal escaped Mimi. Both pairs of eyes turned to regard the occupants of the room; Takeru and Hikari were sporting near-identical shit-eating grins, Mimi and Miyako were practically bouncing in their almost-contained excitement, Sora looked a bit uncomfortable, whilst the rest were slightly confused.

“Uh,” Taichi said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Yamato, on the other hand, turned bright red and dashed back into the kitchen, mumbling something about getting the pretzels. This obviously left Taichi to be started down by the rest of the Chosen Children.

“I-I’ll go help!” He declared, rushing out of view and into the kitchen. He found the icy-blue eyes staring at him from across the kitchen. “Why’d you run off?”

The blond lifted a shoulder in a shrug, “I didn’t exactly want to be stared at after... that.” The blush, that had begun to recede, returned in full and blue eyes fell to stare at the floor.

Taichi’s hand returned to the back of his neck – a nervous habit – and his eyes, too, found the interesting spot on the kitchen floor. “Um, sorry, I think I got a bit carried away...”

“You mean _we_ got a bit carried away.”

“Well, yeah, I guess...”

An awkward silence followed, before Takeru burst into the room, startling the elder boys.

“Sorry,” The younger grinned, “Just wanted to make sure you guys were still keeping it PG-13.”

Taichi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, we’re just talking. Do you mind?” He asked, shoving Takeru back towards the entrance.

Takeru’s blue eyes narrowed slightly, “Yes, I do mind, as a matter of fact. In case you didn’t notice, that was my brother you were practically molesting earlier.”

The elder blond chose this moment to intervene, shoving the pretzel bowl at his sibling, “Take this back, please, and leave Taichi and me to sort this out for ourselves. Okay?”

Takeru contemplated his brother for a bit, before sighing and muttering an “Okay.” With that, he left the two alone again.

“So what are we sorting out?” The brunet asked.

Yamato looked incredulous. “This,” he gestured between the two, “us.”

Taichi shrugged, “What about it?”

The blond was getting irritated now; he knew that Taichi knew what the issue was, but knew that Taichi wanted Yamato to be the one to voice out everything. He sighed, deciding it wasn’t worth getting into an argument over. “We need to decide what to do about us. We just made out under mistletoe.” The brunet said nothing. Another sigh. “Either we brush it off as nothing, or...” Yamato trailed off, not entirely sure what to say next.

“...or...?”

Blue eyes glared. “Or we...” He paused again, pursing his lips. “Or we take it somewhere.”

“Take what where?”

“God!” Yamato closed his eyes, growling in frustration. “Why are you making this so difficult?”

Taichi smirked, moving closer to the blond. “Because I can.”

Another glare, then a smirk. “Let’s just brush it off.” And, with that, Yamato turned to walk away.

Brown eyes widened to impossible sizes and a tanned hand shot out, fast as lightning, to latch onto a paler one. “Wait!” The blond turned with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’ll stop being a pain now.” If possible, the eyebrow rose even higher. “So can we please not brush this off? Can we finish talking about it?”

Sighing, the blond turned to regard the other, waiting. Let Taichi do the talking this time round. Yamato crossed his arms, prepared to watch the other squirm like he had earlier.

“Will you go out with me?”

Yamato gaped. There was certainly no squirming involved in Taichi’s approach.

“Please?” The brunet asked with a hopeful look on his face.

“Sorry, not interrupting anything, am I?” Hikari asked, bursting into the kitchen.

Taichi closed his eyes in agitation, turning to his younger sibling, and giving her an annoyed look. “Takeru sent you to check on us, didn’t he?”

The young girl looked sheepish, but left without further ado.

Taichi gave a sigh and turned back to regard the blond. “So?”

Yamato smiled and nodded, “sure.”

The brunet’s face lit up and he cast a quick glance at the entrance, then moved to close the distance between him and Yamato. “Kiss to seal the deal?”

Not bothering with words, the blond just leaned in and met the brunet’s lips a second time that evening.

Before the kiss could escalate, someone cleared their throat. The elder males pulled apart with slight chuckles.

Both Takeru and Hikari were standing in the kitchen, arms crossed over their chests. “If you two can’t keep it clean, then I will have to ask you to get a room.” Takeru said, exasperated.

Taichi got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Okay.” He grabbed Yamato’s arm and proceeded to drag him into the lounge. “Just remember that you’re the one who said it.”

“Wa-wait!” Takeru panicked, whilst Yamato and Hikari were laughing.

“Right, guys!” Taichi announced to the rest of the gang. “Yamato and I will be taking our leave now. We’ve been told to get a room and we intend to do just that. Ken, as always, thanks for organising this party – it was great! Best one so far.” He shot the amused blond a wink and gave the room a bow, before proceeding to drag his newly acquired partner towards the front door – which another blond boy was blocking. “Excuse us, please.”

“No.”

Hikari shook her head, pushing Takeru out of the two elder boys’ way. “Let them go, Takeru.”

The younger blond’s blue eyes shot her an incredulous look. “That’s my brother.”

“And mine. Now let them be.”

Taichi smiled at his sister, shoving his shoes on. “Thanks, and I promise to take _very_ good care of Yamato.” He threw a wink at the fuming boy.

The elder brother gave a soft laugh. “It’s fine, Takeru.” He gave the younger a pat on the head and put his own shoes on. “We’ll keep it PG-13.”

“Or will we?” Taichi asked, before sprinting out of the house, dragging Yamato behind him.

Takeru was left gaping inside.


End file.
